Ash'n Ray: Kanto Arc
by FormulaJinx
Summary: What if Ash had befriended a rare and powerful legendary Pokémon before his journey began? What if that same legendary told him he was the chosen one 5 years before his journey starts? Read how Ash travels round Kanto and how he handles the the hardships he will inevitably face. Smart/Aura/Badass/Mature Ash. Pairings later. I do not own Pokémon but I do own this story.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sky Pillar

Off the shores of Hoenn, there is a small island with a pillar towering to the skies. At the top of the tower, there lies a woman in waiting.

The woman had silver hair that hung down to her neck with shades that extended from her ears and covered her eyes. She wore a dark purple over-coat that reached just above her ankles with one sleeve cut-off at her shoulder and the other reaching to her mid forearm. Hidden beneath her coat was her red skin-tight trouser as well as a red turtleneck and to compensate for her small stature, she stood on red heels to push her up to six foot. She also had a strange metal contraption on her left forearm.

It was none other than the infamous Pokémon Hunter J.

She was responsible for many Pokémon thefts across all regions of the world. Along with her bandit of thieves, she has attained a high reputation with the criminal gang lords by performing dangerous heists to help in their attempts of world domination.

Her latest mission given by Team Rocket boss Giovanni, requires her to go to sky pillar and capture a Rayquaza.

Getting into sky pillar itself was a task; she first had to capture a Draconid. It easier said than done; she needed to find someone who was considered either a Draconid or worthy and luckily, she found a girl who was among the last line of Draconid in her family, so in exchange for not killing her, she will open the door to sky pillar.

After the door was opened, J kept her promise to the girl who retreated from the pillar and warned J of the consequences of which she would fail to capture a Rayquaza...Its rage.

With the girl's words still echoing in her mind she decided that her thugs will hang back on her invisible airship just in case she fails and needs a quick way out. She took her best Pokémon for this ultimate heist as well as her henchmen's Crobats.

The first was a Salamence, which made her famous and is almost her trademark. This Dragon-Flying type can go toe to toe with Kanto Champion Lance's Dragonite and win and give Sinnoh Champion Cynthia's Garchomp a run for it's money. This behemoth stands on four legs with sharp claws digging out of its skin. It has a greenish blue skin type with pale red wings and red outlines on its head and under side of its tail. To finish this deadly package, it had a rock lick underbelly that split into three parts. It is said that past clients who refuse to pay J her full amount or refuse to pay her 'J tax' she calls it for more difficult jobs, get eaten by this fearsome creature.

The second was her spider-like Ariados. This Pokémon stands on four yellow bony legs. On top of its poison pouch are two yellow string dispensers, which subdue many of Hunter J's victims. At the back of its poison pouch, a single yellow needle pops out. The Ariados' body is stripped across with black and crimson coloring. It's head sticks of its main body with two silver fangs beneath its purple beady eyes. And to top it all off, literally, there is a sharp silver spike extending off the top of its forehead. Despite being seen as one of J's less threatening Pokémon, it's one of her most loyal nonetheless.

The third was her Drapion. It stands on four segmented legs, which carries its main body. Out of its body comes a tail with a steel pincers with a blue circle on the base of it and off its head has two smaller arms that resemble the tail but is thinner. It's arms and tail has parts that look like small and large rocks. It's arms; legs, tail and body are all stripped two-tone purple. One light while the other is dark. This Pokémon has no remorse and it's only goal, is to cause harm to others who harmed it. Trainers. As a Skorupi, it was hurt and bullied by its trainers who only wanted it to evolve into a more fearful Drapion. But its trainers never gave him the more proper nutrients to evolve and it was always sick, unneutered, weak and tired. Its last trainer beat him within an inch of its life and left him out to die were J found him. She saw hate in its eyes when it was back to health and used it as motivation to make it into one of the most feared Pokémon in J's elite Pokémon.

Her plan was simple. Have a third of the Crobat use screech and confuse ray to disorientate the lone Rayquaza. While her three main Pokémon keep it busy with Draco Meteor, Giga-impact and solar beam to draw the Rayquaza's attention away from the Crobats. The rest of the Crobat will use a combination of Air-cutter and Venoshock to poison the Rayquaza and make it faint quicker. Then she'll get her ship come in and extract her, the Rayquaza and the Pokémon involved with the heist.

J had been waiting for an hour and was getting impatient until she was being called on her transceiver. 'Game time' she thought while grinning.

"J, we've picked up a large Pokémon on long range sensors. Bigger than a normal fully-grown Rayquaza, but its got the same body pattern as one," the man reported.

J's eyes widened slightly at the information.

"Actually, It looks like quite an old one from comparing the normal data to this one. This one could be the alpha of its species. I think we landed a gold mine on this one J!" The man started off quiet then began shouting near the end of his revelation.

She smiled at the last comment and couldn't hold the chuckle that escaped her lips. All memories of her conversation with the girl she met vanished from her mind and were replaced with confidence… For now.

* * *

 **Hey guys FJ or FormulaJinx here, hope you all enjoyed my first chapter of my first Fic. Please review and tell me what you think will happen or want to happen in the future, I'm open to ideas and please not too many flames. Don't forget to Fav and follow if you really enjoyed. But for now, i'm out. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sky Pillar

The anticipation was building. J couldn't figure out whether it was fear or it was her usual adrenaline rush she got before a heist, either way was expected with what she was about to do. She would be one step away from being the first and probably only person to catch a living Rayquaza but from what she heard from her henchmen, it wasn't going to be easy.

This Rayquaza was bigger and stronger than normal Rayquaza's from what she gathered after hearing her henchman's report. It is said that some Pokémon that lived beyond a millennia begin growth again at a slower rate and by the sounds of this Rayquaza, It was no exception.

' _How many people like me have come after this beast? And how many have even got close to even scratching this beast, let alone even trying to catch this behemoth?_ J wondered.

"What's the estimated time of arrival for this thing?" J radioed to her henchmen from her transceiver.

"Should be at the top of Sky Pillar in 5 minutes, ma'am." He replied

"Got any certain thoughts on this heist?"

The man pondered for a moment before speaking.

"That's a first for you to ask J…Nervous much?"

J allowed a smile to infect her face.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little concerned with our odds here, Rick."

"Well, don't be boss. It's just a stupid Pokémon," Rick scoffed.

J rolled her eyes before speaking.

"Your stupidity still surprises me to this day Rick."

"What! How am I stupid! I'm just stating the facts!" He barked

"This Rayquaza is different from what you told me. You called it an Alpha, which means you think it's the leader. Am I right?"

"Umm…yes ma'am."

"Among certain groups of Pokémon, they elect a leader for their strength and sometimes wisdom if there are contenders. Correct?"

"Uhh…Huh."

"This Rayquaza is quicker, bigger and older than most Pokémon in its species and our generation. Do you know one of the oldest sayings?"

"Umm…an eye for an eye?" Rick answered.

"What! Wrong one idiot!" She growled.

She allowed herself to regain her composure before speaking by taking a deep breath and heaving a heavy sigh and thinking, _'What am I going to do with him.'_

"With age comes wisdom. Heard of that one Rick," she questioned.

"Umm…I think so," He replied.

"Good. What's the ETA for the beast from reaching Sky Pillar?"

"ETA two and a half minutes ma'am. Should we come to your aid if things get ugly?"

"Negative Rick. Under no circumstances are you to come to the to the top of this tower while that Rayquaza is conscious. Only call in if it's something important. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am. Good luck. Rick. Out."

J closed her transceiver and began screaming orders to her army of Crobats.

"All right Crobats, split into threes and engage medium range triangle formation!" she ordered.

"Just like we practiced. Be in similar proximities in distances and try not to give away your position. Wait for my signal from my gauntlet flare, then you two groups over there…" She gestured to the groups in front of her, "Will use the combination of air cutter and Venoshock to cause the deep wounds that will make it faint quicker." She paused to take a breath and turned to the group behind her with the remaining Crobats and her best Pokémon, "you Crobats will use screech to confuse it and deter it's vision while you three while use your ace attacks to damage it. GOT IT!?"

All the Crobats gave their best attempts at a nod while her Salamence grunted in approval while her Drapion and Ariados nodded and gave a slight growl. They were ready.

Not a minute after all the Crobats got into position; J could see a huge black serpent-like creature appear in the small amount of moonlight there was, is approaching hastily.

The Creature was getting closer now and its features were similar to that of a Rayquaza but more defined. It was now beginning its descent to the top of Sky Pillar and was edging closer to them. It landed with a sharp thud before lighting the pyres with what seemed like a weak flamethrower, which revealed its full body. J and her Pokémon were wide-eyed with what they saw.

The Creature had a long and thick body, made up of muscle, which were covered by these huge plate-like skin pieces that overlap and underlay each other. It has red-tipped wings on its shoulders that replicated a meat cleaver and was going down its body, and similarly patterned fins on the tip of its tail. It was covered in yellow ring-like symbols that run across the length of the creature's body and it has an additional yellow ring on top of its head. It has two limbs with three-clawed hands, and two long, flat, horn-like structures on its head, with two shorter horns along its jawline. It has small, yellow eyes with black pupils that looked like you were staring into an abyss. The thing that made J go wide-eyed was its skin color. It was black.

It was a shiny Rayquaza.

The creature stared intently at J and her Pokémon for a moment, wondering what they wanted, until he caught a glimpse of something in J's eyes. Desire.

It was clear what they wanted. Him.

J regained composure after the short standoff and fired her flare into the air. In a heartbeat, the Crobat swarmed the area and began their barrage on the lone Rayquaza.

The Rayquaza was caught off guard after wondering the purpose of the flare and staring at it curiously for a moment. The next moment was utter confusion for him. The Crobat in front of him were blinding his vision and he could only deflect the attacks from J's best Pokémon at the last moment but he could tell they were getting faster with each attack. The Crobat to his sides were doing the worse though. They were focusing on creating scars and poisoning those very wounds to get into the blood stream quicker. Rayquaza was losing blood and losing consciousness. J saw this and smirked, but as she smirked into the beast's eyes, it looked at her and anger boiled in its soul. J's smirk just may have cost her life.

The serpent let a long and powerful roar, which stopped all attacks and was surrounded in a red glow. It was looking down for a moment but then gave J a death glare. It was his turn now. He began by shooting a powerful hyper beam toward the floor in front of J's best Pokémon at a blitzing speed. The stone beneath cracked and J and her ace Pokémon fell over.

Rayquaza then shot an ice beam at Salamence who was still disorientated by the rocks. The ice beam impacted hard against Salamence who let out a blood-curling roar of pain. The impact sent him barreling into Ariados and Drapion. Drapion was dazed and Ariados hurt its legs badly and fainted.

J looked over to her trio in worry before ordering, "all Crobat use screech to distract it while my Pokémon get up and recover for a moment!"

Rayquaza was one step ahead.

He charged up a flamethrower then combined it with twister and shot it out at terrifying speed and with fearful power. The Crobat began raining down from the sky while the few remaining began reusing venoshock on its open wounds. Even though he had a power-up, Rayquaza still winced at the pain caused, but immediately after they made contact, he shot back a flamethrower. All the Crobat were shot out of the sky and J's Pokémon stood up but looked at Rayquaza in fear.

Rayquaza seeing this then stopped glowing red and returned to normal. Rayquaza knew that it used up too much aura in its rage, it can't concentrate enough aura to contact fellow Rayquazas for assistance. He chose a direction and flew into the night looking for a place to hide and cure it's fatigue and hope he made it.

J gritted her at the sight before her. All the fainted Crobat littered the floor like rubbish and her three aces were gathering them up into a pile making it easier for extraction.

Her three Pokémon had looks of disbelief and shock of what just happened. Salamence had a sorrowful look on its face. He occasionally winced at the pain caused by Rayquaza, which sparked anger after each time. Ariados was limping to retrieve the Crobat and its face looked sunken and defeated, although not getting any major injuries like Salamence, it was still sad about the loss. Drapion had just anger to show for and it was easily displayed in the cleanup. Instead of carrying the fallen Pokémon like the other two, he threw them to the fainted piles. J was feeling all emotions they were because of one thing.

They had failed their first heist.

J called her crew first. Rick was on hand.

"J! What happened? We feared the worse after that loud roar. Did you get it?" he questioned.

"No Rick…it was too powerful for us to handle. I'll explain later, I need to contact Giovanni and see what he wants to do now. Get up here and get the injured on board then head back to base camp." J said depressingly. Rick saw this and decided not to question further.

"Aye ma'am." He replied then the transceiver closed. J then contacted Giovanni.

' _He's going to be such a dick about this.'_

Giovanni then appeared on her little tabloid with Persian in hand.

"J, I trust the mission went well?" he asked.

"No Giovanni, it was too strong for us, it beat us." She said sadly.

"Well, I'm a little more than disappointed right now J. Your contractors said that you were a no fail person. Why did you have to fail me of all people!?" he screamed which caused Persian to hop off his lap.

"It was no normal Rayquaza…It was shiny and we believe its part of the first generation Pokémon and has been living for as long as Arceus created the world. He was bigger than normal ones and melded its moves together and timed his moves correctly which actually took my aces momentarily." J replied with clenched fists at Giovanni.

"What happened exactly at Sky pillar J?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

J told him everything from picking it up on long-range scanners to leaving before dawn. Giovanni was shocked and had more understanding now of why J failed but was still somewhat disheartened.

"Where was it headed J?"

"I'll tell you if you pay a quarter sum of the original pay for damage costs but I'll give you my helmet camera and all data we compiled as an extra…Deal?"

Giovanni thought for a moment, raising his hand to his chin and letting his weight rest on the tip of his hand, which was clenched into a fist.

"Because of these turn of events, I accept your offer…Deal. Now where is it headed now that you said it was poisoned, it will be hiding or slithering along the ground to avoid detection. So any general area we should search?" Giovanni asked curiously.

"By the time dawn comes, it should be hiding west Kanto, after that, it'll will be impossible to find. I recommend staying clear of settlements; it won't risk getting itself found out. Check the coast." J advised.

"I'll deploy my grunts and have them search the areas around the coast more precisely as your recommendation and have teams of two look around in the mainland. It was good doing business with you J. Now get out of my sight!" Giovanni spat.

J closes her transceiver and muttered the words, "dick".

* * *

 **Hey guys FJ or FormulaJinx here. I wanna thank you all for Favouriting and following this, it really means a lot. I was in disbelief this morning when I saw had 20+ favs and follows and 400+ views! I'll try and update regularly but i've got things going on for next couple of days because I'm on vacation. But for now I'm out. Peace.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pallet Town

An eleven-year-old Ash Ketchum was walking through the forest away from his hometown and was not having a great day so far. He just got of his mom's Lab and was headed home until he ran into his childhood tormentor Gary Oak who has a grudge against Ash because of his grandfather's long standing feud against Ash's Mom, Delia.

" _Oh Great, this asshole. I just woke up and he is already looking for trouble. Why pick on me when the feud has nothing to do with us?"_ Ash thought as he approached Gary and his Posse.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ashy-boy, the son of that thief Delia," Gary snarled.

"And if isn't Gare-bear, the grandson of that jealous professor. What was his name again? I only know professors who have actually made a useful discovery...WAIT. Is it that guy who claims things he doesn't own or doesn't know how to swallow his pride once a while, or is it both. Care to elaborate Gare-bear?" Ash smirked at Gary's red face.

"His _name,_ you _mutt_ , is professor Samuel _Oak_." Gary said through his gritting teeth.

"Oh yeah him, the guy who tried to claim Delia Ketchum's work but also upholding his jealousy in his family. What a _Dick._ "

The feud started when Ash's mom made a catastrophic discovery that links evolution with behavior. If a Pokémon's behavior and their trainer's behavior are similar, their evolution rate is increased because of the sense of a developing bond. That was an old theory that she proved correct when she witnessed one of her trainer sponsors and their Pokémon evolved. She used a camera with a particle lens that shows a more in depth look into evolution but what she saw was unbelievable. Her trainer absorbed part of the energy that was taken in by their Pokémon. She deduced that if you have a Pokémon with similar characteristics as their trainers, they evolve quicker because the Trainer takes in a part of the Pokémon, which results in a deeper bond. Many professors agreed with the theory but professor Oak said that Delia stole the behavior theory from him so he should get full credit. After an investigation done by the G-men and the Pokémon league, no evidence was found that related from Delia's to Oak's research. This angered Oak and to this day still holds the grudge while Delia merely shrugs it off as jealousy on Oak's behalf.

"You know what Ashy-boy, why not a quiz to see how much you've learned?"

"Fine. Make it quick. I've got better things to do," Ash replied.

Gary did the open quiz and whenever Ash got something wrong, which was rare, Gary would insult and berate him in front of Gary's cheerleading group. Ash took all of it until:

"Are their any shiny legendries?" Gary asked with a smirk.

" _How the fuck should I know. Seeing a Legendary is rare enough but a shiny has never been seen to date. I guess no is the answer."_ Ash thought and replied, "No."

Gary's face lit up and his smirk grew bigger.

" _Oh God_ "

"Hah, you idiot. Shiny pigmentation is always a possibility for every Pokémon. I guess that whore isn't as good as she thinks or your Dad would be still around. You'll never be a good Pokémon trainer. You will always be _weak_!"

Ash had enough of it and stormed into the woods looking for a quick cut-though to get home but instead decided to walk to the edge of town and do his favorite past-time…Daydreaming.

Ash would often daydream of his journey and all the awesome Pokémon he would capture, but his most coveted dream will be the day when he takes Gary's ego and shoves it down his throat when they have a Pokémon battle. He would always stop daydreaming when it got to the one particular subject of starter Pokémon. He was worried about the day he would turn sixteen and would have to go to Oak's laboratory and accept a Pokémon that Oak cared for or just caught was the highest probability. He wouldn't mind if it was just a simple Ratatta, he just wanted a Pokémon who respected him and wouldn't attack him because he was reluctant to be caught.

It was around midday when Ash realized he stayed too long and his mom would be preparing lunch or ordering it. She would more likely be ordering in on a Wednesday so Ash decided to take the long way back. Through the denser part of the forest and pass his favorite hidey-hole, which was a large, cave hidden by big trees with a big pond. At this time of day, the place would be bustling with all kinds of Pokémon. Ash saw this as a great opportunity to make some new friends before his journey began.

" _Time to make some friends,"_ Ash thought with a grin.

Ash walked his usual trek but found a weird thick substance on the hidden path. It was a mixture of red and purple. Ash put his finger in the red substance and tasted it before spitting out. After he did it, he buried the substance and deduced what the situation was. A big Pokémon is lumbering around the woods looking for shelter after surviving a battle and maybe being disowned for losing the said battle. He also deduced that it was poisoned and not in good health because the large amount of blood loss. Ash went to the most likely spot he could think of. The cave.

Ash was jogging after the 'goop' trail he called it. He stopped to bury the goop whenever he encountered it and then he came to end of the trail, the cave area. The trail of goop came to an end in the water and he could see a few Goldeen floating above the surface. They were poisoned. Ash ran to the nearby berry bushes and grabbed a handful before diving into the pond and grabbing all the Goldeen and feeding them the berries. He took them to a small nearby rock pool and released them before going to the entrance of the cave and what he saw made his eyes widen. To be a surprised would be an understatement of what Ash just found. Inside was a Rayquaza, but not just any type of Rayquaza, a shiny one.

" _Holy shit! Gary wasn't lying! There really are shiny legendries!"_

Ash's eyes were drawn to the open cuts that were leaking blood and had poison in them. As he walked closer, he heard a loud growling coming from the head of the mighty creature. Ash turned to the head of the Rayquaza and put up his hands that were filled with berries that would help dull the pain in its wounds. The dragon's eyes lit up at the sight of the berries before narrowing back at Ash. Ash gulped and with all his courage he could muster, he spoke.

"Hello there, great beast of the skies. I am Ash Ketchum, I live in a town that's not too far from here and I mean you no harm. I only ask you that you grant me the same favor."

" _Why is this human helping me and not running for the hills. He has little fear in what he is doing, only a desire to help me. Lets see what he does."_ The Rayquaza nodded at Ash's request and he let out a breath that was being held in for a while before Ash finally began talking again.

"Thank you for acknowledging my request. I only wish to help heal your wounds and allow you to carry on with your life. Please understand this, I don't want to capture you or report you to anybody. The only witness what is transpiring in this cave is you, Arceus and I. Please allow me to help you." Ash pleaded to giant black snake.

" _He's selflessly helping me when I have not asked or ordered and isn't even demanding a reward. Greed seems non-existent in this human. That's quite rare to come by in humanity these days. Could he be Arceus' Chosen one?"_

"Listen, I need to go get some antidotes, potions and bandages from my mom's lab. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone were I'm going and if they ask, I'll say I'm helping those Goldeen outside. I need you to eat these berries. These will dull the pain while I get the antidote." Ash turned to leave before saying, "I'll be back soon and whatever you do, don't fall asleep. It'll be harder for me to help you."

Ash ran out of the cave before making it to his mom's lab. Luckily, his mom and her assistant Daisy who is Gary's older sister were probably having lunch back at their house. Ash grabbed five bottles of antidote, eight bottles of super potion and some anti-inflammation pills and cream as well some cleansing equipment.

On the way back to the cave, Ash filled up a basket full of berries and two buckets of clean water before dashing back to the cave. As he arrived back at the cave, he recognized the familiar growling from the serpent before it stopped and the beast lied back down when he recognized Ash. Ash poured the berries in front of it and the Rayquaza tilted its head at Ash's actions.

"I need you to eat all these berries. They contain natural traces of antidotes and painkillers in them so sleeping will be a lot easier tonight for you. The painkillers won't take effect immediately but the antidote will."

The Rayquaza nodded at Ash before scoffing down all the berries on the floor before looking back at ash that was approaching him with a bucket of water.

"This should help wash away all those different flavors as well as keep you hydrated for the rest of the day and yes I know that most Rayquazas can survive on the smallest amount of water because that's what you eat above our atmosphere but need more for healing. Am I right?"

This took the Rayquaza by surprise. _"This human, this Ash, is something else. He willingly helps me even though I scared him. He is knowledgeable beyond his years and greed and jealousy is non-existent. Arceus, wherever you are, thank you for pairing me with such a noble and just Chosen One."_

Rayquaza regained himself and nodded at Ash's earlier question before allowing him to pour the water down his snout. The liquid slithered down his organs and his insides felt like normal but his cuts and skin still stung. Ash saw the relief In Rayquaza's eyes before puling out the cleansing equipment.

"I'm now going to clean you wounds and rub the antidote in the them as well as some potion and I'll rub some cream to bring down the swelling. It'll hurt so I brought a large amount of a weak sedative so it will wear off in about an hour's time and you won't feel a thing. Are you okay with that?"

The Rayquaza nodded before getting into a comfortable lying down position and curled into a semi-circle position around Ash. Ash then went to the behemoth's neck before injecting the sedative. After a minute the Rayquaza's eyes fluttered shut and Ash began his work.

Ash started by cleaning each wound, getting all poison and grime picked up from the grime and the Crobats. He did this to each gash and scar before rubbing a mixture of super-potion and antidote into the wounds. He would then allow for it to set before applying he anti-inflammation cream on the outside of the wounds to reduce the swelling. He finally wrapped the wounds in tight bandaging to allow the wounds to get the appropriate amount of air to them. This was all done within fifty-five minutes. Ash sat down on a rock and took a couple of minutes to relax.

After the hour was finished, Ash got up from his rock and started to walk over to the Rayquaza and was met by growling like the last time and stopped and allowed the beast to identify him and knew it had when its eyes widened at the site of Ash. Ash thought this would be a good time to tell him the news of what occurred as it was out.

"Hello again. You were out for an hour as expected and everything went successfully. I cleaned your wounds and filled them with antidote and super-potion as well as bringing down the inflammation around the wounds with a special cream and I also wrapped you wounds with bandages but they also need to breathe," Ash said solemnly.

" _He did all that for me and he doesn't even know who I am. I think it's time to reveal his destiny to him after all he's done for me as well as awaken his dormant power."_ The Rayquaza stood up and leveled it's head with Ash's body and let out a breath and within the next couple of seconds a bright blue light appeared around ash and made him glow before he collapsed to the ground.

Ash tried to regain his breath before he talked.

"What…was…that?" he said between breaths.

"That was I awakening your dormant powers chosen one."

"Wow…I must've…hit…the ground…hard." Ash chuckled.

The dragon let out a small chuckle before answering Ash's earlier claim, "fortunately chosen one, that is not the case. I have awakened a dormant power that would've been awakened by another fellow legendary but at a slower rate. It allows you to understand me."

Ash's eyes widened at the revelation. _"Who is this chosen one and why is he calling me it? Why did he awaken this so called power and who besides from him, who is probably the most fearsome and powerful legendary in existence can bestow this power?"_

The snake saw through his shock and decided to allow him to answer his questions, "fear not chosen one, you may ask any question you want and I will answer. I can sense you have a lot. Am I right?" Rayquaza said teasingly.

"Yes, I have a few. I'll start with: what is this power you have awakened?"

"I have awakened your power to manipulate and use aura. Aura is the lifeblood of all things. It flows in the air, trees, water, humans and Pokémon. When I say you can manipulate it, you can use it to understand Pokémon by forming an aura bond with what I have done partially with you now and is for you to decide to complete. You can also use it for combat by launching attacks such as aura sphere and defending yourself with aura shield. That is the basics with what I have awakened although you'll need better guidance to use more of aura."

"Are there any other aura-user's besides myself?"

"Yes there are but they aren't as gifted as you and it would take years for them to use aura at all. It would take them quite a while to speak to Pokémon like you do. They will need a Pokémon who can manipulate aura and that itself is a challenge and they are native to Sinnoh. Do you know what they are?"

"Of course I do. It's the Lucario evolution line. Riolu and Lucario right?"

"Correct chosen one. You know quite a lot about different Pokémon from other regions. May I ask how?"

"I know it because my mom travelled to different regions in her youth and would write about each Pokémon she met and encountered and I read about it in preparation for my journey. One of the places were she stayed for a short while was the Lucario kingdom in Sinnoh and she is a great friend of the owner."

"An interesting woman your mom is. Do you have any other questions chosen one?"

"How did you get all beat-up and poisoned?"

"This morning, I was going to a place name sky pillar where I was ambushed by a woman with an army of Crobats and her three 'aces' she called them."

"What were her aces?" Ash asked

"A Salamence, Drapion and Ariados. They were strong but not strong enough because I deflected each of their attacks but unfortunately couldn't stop the Crobats from cutting and poisoning me. I got into a rage and used up a lot of aura in order to unleash my rage upon the three 'aces' by launching an ice-beam at the Salamence which sent him flying into the other two which knocked them out. After that I unleashed a combination of twister and flamethrower in order to take-out the Crobats. After that, I couldn't contact anybody for help because I used up my aura so I flew here. Do you have any other questions Chosen one?"

"Yeah I have one last one. Why do you keep calling me chosen one?"

"In the beginning, when Arceus created the world for Humans and Pokémon alike and space for those awful looking Deoxys. Arceus looked upon is world in admiration but knew it wouldn't last. He knew the day of reckoning would come and out of the rubble, the chosen one will rise and bring order and restraint to the world. That person is you."

Ash was wide-eyed at the sudden change of events. Why him? Would it affect his journey? Will he have to give up being a master?

The Rayquaza saw the doubt and worry in his eyes and decided to put Ash's mind at ease, "Do not fear, your chosen career path will not be affected but you must understand this: when the day of reckoning comes, you must answer chosen one."

"What do I do now then?" Ash said raising his head.

"You should continue your preparation for your journey by continuing learning about all kinds of Pokémon as well as learn how to take care of them and make them the best they can. Their food sources so you can catch the ones you want and need as well as knowing culinary and survival skills."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Stay here and await the day you start you journey so I can offer any guidance."

"Why stay here until that day, and not fly away in a couple of days when your bandages come off?" Ash said while raising an eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious chosen one? I want you to become my new master."

Ash's jaw dropped at the sudden change of events. A Rayquaza wanted him to become his trainer. Not just any Rayquaza: the biggest, oldest, wisest and most powerful Rayquaza alive. And he was shiny!

"I'm so honored to have you as my first Pokémon Rayquaza but I think we need to get one thing straight from now onwards."

"And what is that Chosen one?" Rayquaza questioned while tilting its head.

"For starters, stop calling me chosen one, it's Ash. And secondly, can I call you Ray?" Ash asked with a hopeful look.

It let out a chuckle before answering, "Yes you can…Ash."

"We're going to be the best team that ever walked the earth Ray and when the day of reckoning comes. We'll be ready!" Ash fist pumped into the air while having a look of determination on his face.

Over next few years, Ash was a busy person. He spent it learning his newfound abilities but also learning the essential skills for his journey. He visited Ray everyday and the meetings ranged from a few minutes to a couple of hours. Ash thought it would be a good idea to teach Ray some new moves during the years so he could be a match for all types. Ray agreed and by the end of the five years, Ray learned over thirty different moves and was spread across thirteen different types.

It was the night before the start of Ash's journey and tomorrow would be the day he gets his starter Pokémon but also the day he catches Ray and reveals him.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pallet Town

It was the night before Ash's journey begins and he wasn't enjoying it. He began to have major doubts of what Oak would give him as a starter Pokémon. He knew that Gary would be prioritized over everyone and was guaranteed a Kanto starter. He then knew that there was Leaf as well who was a favorite of both Oaks because of her looks and Pokémon knowledge which surpassed Gary's but didn't get close to Ash's. Then there are two others who Ash doesn't know but were placed at the top of Oak's list because they had to wait a month because the lack of starters from when they last came. Ash's chances of a good starter were grim from one side, but from the other, he already had a league winner…Ray. Ash smiled at himself at the thought of his giant pet snake being his league winner, but knew that if he was going to succeed at being a Pokémon master as well as fulfilling his role as the chosen one, he needed two things. An army of the best Pokémon he trained and to get Oak of his back. He needed to get him out of his life forever, so he decided to talk to Ray through their aura bond.

 _ **"Hey Ray, you awake?"**_

 _ **"Ugh…I am now Ash. What do you want?"**_

 _ **"I've been thinking about the starter selection tomorrow and I need a little help."**_

 _ **"What with?"**_

" _ **I need advice Ray but it's not the selection itself but the aftermath of it."**_

Ray would've raised an eyebrow if he had any but instead hummed for Ash to continue.

 _ **"What I mean by aftermath is you, Ray."**_

 _ **"What do you mean me, Ash?"**_ Ray asked alarmed.

 _ **"As soon as I catch you, my Mum is going to flip out that I caught you because your kind is naturally dangerous. Am I right?"**_

 _ **"Yes, you are. I am the last of my time but not of my kind and if there was more like me from my time, the younger ones would be wiser and less agitated. Anyway, what do you propose we do about your mother?"**_

 _ **"I reveal you to her and tell her about my destiny. She'll see reason…hopefully."**_

 _ **"Ash, how do you know she'll accept the truth and how do we know she won't try prevent it?"**_

 _ **"I'll tell her about the times when you were there for me at my weakest and stopped me from doing things to those who insult hers or my name and make me worst than the monsters who spoke out of spite about us. You kept me going forward and gave me the drive to go on with life, Ray. And surprisingly, you're a big softie once someone gets to know you."**_

Ray let out a huff and a small chuckle while deep down inside he was proud to be such a conflicting figure in Ash's life.

 _ **"Ok Ash, I'm with you like I said five years ago. I have faith that your mother is going to see reason after you telling me that. So what starter are you thinking?"**_

 _ **"Actually Ray, this is my second dilemma that I think might be beneficial and damaging."**_

 _ **"Go on."**_

 _ **"I've been thinking about the starters and who's going to get one and who isn't."**_

Ash let out a long sigh before continuing.

 _ **"Professor dick-face will have two pairs of each starter plus one random Pokémon if there are a lot of trainers attending."**_

 _ **"Who are the trainers attending?"**_

 _ **"Gary, Leaf and two guys who've been waiting since last month for a starter because there weren't enough starters last time."**_

 _ **"So that's four people and you so there will be two Pokémon left out."**_

 _ **"No Ray, you got it wrong."**_

Ray grunted but let Ash continue knowing it would lead to a logical outcome.

 _ **"How so?"**_

 _ **"Let me explain how the trainers in tomorrow's selection look, okay?"**_

 _ **"Okay?"**_

" _ **From Oak's perspective."**_

 _ **"Alright then."**_

 _ **"He's got two trainers who have potential and deserve a Pokémon after waiting a month for the next batch. There are two starters gone. With me so far?"**_

 _ **"Sure."**_

 _ **"Then there's Leaf, who is his top student under his wing and his grandson's love interest. By the way Ray, it's a sex interest only not a love interest. I'm speaking from Gary's angle now."**_

 _ **"I know Ash. So that's…"**_

 _ **"…Another starter gone with and he has got another three Kanto starters and a random Pokémon that was probably just caught within a week or so before. And then there are two trainer: one being his grandson who he praises and supports and the other is me, who is always that one step better than his grandson like my mom to him."**_

Ray's eyes widened at the revelation that Ash uncovered.

 _ **"You think Ash?"**_

 _ **"I don't think Ray, I know. He's going to give Gary all three starters while giving me a handful of a Pokémon."**_

 _ **"Why though?"**_

 _ **"My mom went a league above him when she made that discovery and now he wants to get her back by…"**_

 _ **"…Getting Gary to go a league above you while…"**_

" _ **…Downplaying me even further by giving me an uncontrollable Pokémon and honing the start my journey by giving me faulty equipment."**_

 _ **"How would he give you faulty equipment. I thought most things created for starting trainers are reliable?"**_

 _ **"They are but there are ways to make them harder or even impossible to use."**_

 _ **"How?"**_

 _ **"When you break a poke ball in two and put them back together without calibrating it. It causes the release and catches times to be extended. Another way is to place a virus into the Pokedex, which makes it virtually unusable, but Oak might just make it barely usable and use its date of invention as an excuse for its lack of reliability."**_

 _ **"What a vile excuse for a human being, transferring your own hate from a person who has the ability to fight back to a teenager who has no ability to even speak out. What are you going to do?"**_

 _ **"Use that to my Advantage."**_

 _ **"How are you going to use it to your advantage?"**_

 _ **"It goes like this..."**_

* * *

 **That's it for now and please review, favourite and follow. A huge thanks to everyone who has done so already. I was away for a couple of days but I'm back now and i'll publish as soon as possible. My first Fic and I've got 50+ follows and favourites as well as over 800 views! Thank you all! But for now. I'm out. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pallet Town

Today was the day for Ash. It was the day where he would finally disembark on his journey to become a Pokémon master. He always imagined his starter to be a small little cat-like creature; not a seven meter long shiny Rayquaza that happens to be the oldest, smartest, wisest and most powerful of its kind.

Fair to say that Ash's chances to achieve his dream were high. After a night of scheming with Ray, Ash had retired later than usual but still performed his usual morning routine before he would go to Oak's lab. He woke up at five and got washed, ate breakfast, cleaned his room and brushed his teeth. From six till seven, he meditates for an hour before he makes breakfast for his mom. His mom usually stays late at the lab and works into the early hours of the morning while researching with her assistant Daisy and used to avoid breakfast, but thanks to Ash's change of routine, he cooks breakfast for her everyday. After making sure she ate he goes with her to the lab to do his own research and recapping as Ray recommended he continued doing from the day they met. All before nine o'clock.

During his own hour and a half of research, Ash would often read about different types of natural food Pokémon would want to eat so if he got a picky Pokémon, he would know what it would like. He would also research different Pokémon's food source so he could catch the best Pokémon. His most researched topic is shiny pigmentation which both Delia and Daisy share a passion for and have begged Ash to catch a lot of shiny Pokémon but he knew that the chance of getting one was even rarer than seeing an actual Legendary. What his mom and friend did not know was, that he had both a legendary and a shiny-pigmented Pokémon in one. He couldn't wait for their reaction to Ray but a part of him was still unsure of what would happen. He knew there was no going back now but needed to deal with Oak eventually.

Ash now thought it would be a good time to wear his new outfit his pen friend in Sinnoh made for him called DB. He didn't know his pen friend's real name but she only new him as AK so they only knew about each other's worlds from each other's perspective.

DB didn't really like most people in Ash's world. She particularly didn't like how Ash's friend Leaf would pretend to dislike Ash in front of Gary so he or his grandfather wouldn't try and affect her journey in anyway, but she secretly liked Ash. DB thinks that all friends should stick together and they shouldn't care what other people think. DB really hated Gary and his grandfather who abused Ash and in Samuel's case, would stand by and watch. Ash always told DB how his friend, Ray, would always cheer him up after each encounter. She liked Ray who was the friend who Ash deserved unlike Leaf.

From Ash's perspective of DB's life was the same as any teenage girl at her age. DB was three years younger than Ash and had a simple life but always withheld why her friends called he Dee Dee. He thought it was her friends playing a prank.

Ash had told DB about how he can manipulate aura and she made an outfit for him, which resembled an aura guardian. That's what he thought she would send but when he opened it, he was surprised how she remembered his favorite color schemes and Pokémon.

First was a regular aura guardian's hat but instead of dark blue and bright blue with a hint of yellow that represents a poke ball but was changed to match his patterned favorite. Instead of it being largely dark blue at the base, it was completely black. The faint blue line that would run around the cap of the head slot is now yellow while the poke ball was red.

Next were his base layers, which were skin tight and mostly black with yellow threading and is colored black with maroon webbing underneath. There was a shirt, t-shirt, vest, shorts and leggings and could be really tightly compacted and was really light to carry.

" _Could be useful in all climates."_

Under his base layers was a large drape look alike and when he pulled it out fully, it was revealed to be a trench coat. It was black with yellow outlines connecting each fabric. On its back was a large red aura guardian symbol. Around the waist was a belt that matches one that was worn by trainers to hold their poke balls but had a clip to unhook it at the front. His trench coat was not too baggy around his chest but was tight around his arms but wasn't constricting. His shoulders were harder than the rest of the coat but were similar matches with the back of his trench coat, which was leather but colored black. Ash was pretty glad to have this and was shown by the smirk on his face.

" _Thank you DB!"_

After his trench coat came a t-shirt, shirt, vest, trousers and shorts, which were all, colored black but the shirts had red aura guardian symbols on the front of them while the shorts and trousers had smaller red aura symbols just above his knee caps. To finish all his gear was some gauntlets and boots, which were, both colored black with yellow outlining and laces.

" _Jeez, DB really is good at this or was it her mother who did this?"_

Ash put on his t-shirt and trousers with his trench coat, gauntlets and boots all overlapping them and topped it all off with his hat. He then went to pack his bag. And did a quick checklist of what he was bringing. Sleeping mat (inflatable), Pokémon food, Pokéchow, cooking utensils, map, water bottle, tent and the rest of the clothes DB sent him.

After he put everything in his rucksack, which had a single strap going across his chest, Ash left his house and proceeded to Oak's Lab and arrived just before it would begin and saw two guys he hadn't met before and Leaf took note of Ash's new attire and was very intrigued to say the least.

"Hey Ash, what's with the new outfit?" Leaf asked.

"Felt like a change from the usual." Ash said plainly.

"What from the usual sneakers, jeans, t-shirt and hat." Leaf Joked.

"Yeah basically. Why aren't you snarling at me like usual, aren't you worried about the professor or Gary?"

"No, not anymore, today's the last day I hopefully see either of them because I'm going to list my Pokémon at your Mom's lab. Is that going to be okay with her?"

"Of course it is Leaf, my mum will accept you any day. So where's professor ass-wipe and his grandson gay?"

Leaf burst out laughing which earned a small chuckle from ash as well as stares from the two randomers and the approaching professor Oak.

"That's a good one Ash but now lets go join the others with Oak." She gestured to the small group.

"Sure Leaf." Ash followed her.

Oak began explaining what having a Pokémon is all about while paying no attention to Ash, which didn't really bother Ash at all. Before the selection, Ash decided to put phase one of his plans into place.

"Excuse me Professor, I don't need to select a Pokémon because I've already befriended one at my mum's ranch. So can I have the Pokedex and poke balls…Please?"

"Okay then _Ashton_." Ash winced at the name calling when Oak turned away to get his equipment, "Here you go, six balls and a Pokedex."

Ash decided to scan the three Pokémon on Oak's tabletop but as expected, there was a serious delay time. He then left the lab and looked at all the Poke balls, which all looked like they were split in half.

" _Oak really hates me. Wonder what mom is going to think?"_

Ash arrived at his mum's lab and was greeted by her.

" _Now the hard part."_

"Hey Ash! Come to say goodbye?"

"Not yet. Where's Daisy?"

"In Vermillion city at the moment delivering a something to a friend of mine. So why not now like you told me for the last ten years?" She said while raising an eyebrow.

"Firstly, Oak gave me a viral Pokedex and faulty balls. Do you have any spare?"

"Yes honey, I do. I'll get them now." She left and came back with a new Pokedex and some poke balls.

"This is a Pokedex I programmed for you and is set at national mode and here are six Poke balls. Why did he give you six Poke balls instead of five, Ash?"

"I didn't accept the Pokémon he had because I knew it was just caught."

Instead of getting ready to shout at him, she gave him a smile of understanding but was concerned that he didn't have a Pokémon to defend himself with.

"Ash, what are you going to do now that you don't have a starter Pokémon?"

"Has my Pokedex been registered here instead of Oak's?

"Yes, it has, but answer my question?" She demanded.

"Follow me mom, let me show you a Pokémon I have befriended for the last five years."

His mom rolled his eyes before she spoke but got up anyway and followed Ash to the back of the Lab.

"Ash, all these Pokémon are for research or are from other trainers, you can't have any of them!"

"Not them Mom, just wait a second."

His mom stood with her arms crossed and muttered, "I'm waiting."

" _ **Ray, its time, come to my moms Lab while nobodies around."**_

" _ **Descending to you now. Look up."**_

Ash did so and out of the clouds came Ray slithering through the skies before landing with a graceful thud. Ash walked over to Ray and stood in front of him and said, " Tah Dah."

Delia's eyes were as wide as dinner plates while her mouth was left agape and the rest of her body fell limp as she stared at the black serpent. She regained her senses after she saw Ash standing so calmly next to it and was now worried about her son's safety.

"Ash! Get away from that monster before it eats you!" She shouted frantically.

"Mom! Hold on! Hold on! He won't hurt me!" He replied shouting.

"Ash! That's a Rayquaza not a char- who is _he_?"

"Uhh…mom, meet Ray. Ray, meet Delia Ketchum…my mom."

Ray bowed his head before Delia while she was cautious to why he did that; she relaxed herself slightly and decided to refrain from shouting anymore because the dragon just showed a sign of respect to her, she thought it would only be fair to do the same.

"Okay Ash. Explain to me _everything_ about Ray then, please."

"Okay… I'll start with how we met. It was when…"

Ash told her everything about how they met, his injuries, his relationship with Ray and finished with his destiny. Delia was impressed with how Ash handed Ray at his weakest and was shocked at his destiny but of all the emotions she felt at this moment, she felt guilty for Ash and Ray. She was ashamed at what Gary and his Grandpa did to Ash but also ashamed with how she didn't take action. She felt especially guilty for calling her son's savior a monster. She walked passed Ash and up to Ray's head and hugged it while giving a small peck on the tip of his nose.

"Thank you Ray, for being there for Ash when I could not."

Ray was stunned by this level of affection and nodded while nuzzling and purring against Delia's hands. Ash was smiling at the exchange and was just as shocked at Ray was at this open display of affection that neither had shown each other. Delia moved away from Ray and back to Ash and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Ash for not being there for you. Can you ever forgive me?" She pleaded.

"I was never angry in the first place, but I got one thing to ask."

She released her son before looking at him curiously, "What's that?"

"Can I keep Ray?" He asked with puppy eyes.

"Yes Ash, of course you can, how can I say no to the Pokémon who saved my son from depression." She said proudly.

"Yes! Welcome to the family Ray!"

Delia chuckled at her son's antics while Ray and him touched fist with nose.

"You two look like brothers when you do stuff like that."

Ray and Ash both laughed at that statement before Ash answered with a, "Damn right!"

"Ash. I think you still need a less subtle Pokémon than Ray. Give me a moment." Delia disappeared into the lab before coming out with a poke ball in her hands.

"Here you go Ash. I was going to use him for research because he knows quite a rare move, but you seem to need it more than me." She handed him the poke ball with a smile and gestured for Ash to open it. Ash was hesitant to take it but took it slowly from his mom.

"Are you sure mom? Your research is vital to the world, you need it more than I do."

"Ash. With what you told me about your destiny, you're going to need him. Now open it, he doesn't like being in his poke ball for very long!"

"Alright then. But first let me capture Ray."

He pulled out a poke ball and threw it at Ray and he was absorbed into red aura energy and disappeared from view. There were three beeps before it stopped and rested in place.

" _ **How does it feel Ray?"**_

" _ **Quite nice and relaxing. Feels very nice Ash."**_

"Right. Now that's done with let's see who's inside then."

A small creature came out in a white flash and Ash's eyes widened at what it was. It stood up like a human but was standing on paws but his hands were also paws and had white bumps above them. His legs were black and he had a dark blue tail as well as blue arms and hands. His chest was black with spikes going down towards his thighs, which were blue. His head looked dog-like with small protrusions on the top of his head. He had to two floppy black ears and a mask like drape over his eyes. It was a Riolu.

"Lu? Riolu?" it said while looking round then looked at Ash

Ash bent down to its level.

"Hi there Riolu, I'm Ash and I'm a starting trainer. I would love it if you came along on my journey. So what do you say?"

Riolu thought for a second before nodding.

"Great Riolu. I want to form an aura bond if that's okay?"

Riolu was surprised that this kid was an aura user but allowed him to do so anyway. Ash touched Riolu's head and then they both were surrounded by blue aura before it disappeared. Delia looked on in surprise and she need to know more about this, _"in time"_ she thought.

" _ **Riolu? Can you hear me?"**_

" _ **Yeah I can Ash. How did you learn that level of aura at your age? Did you have a teacher?"**_

" _ **Yes I did. D'you wanna meet him?"**_

" _ **Yes please Ash!"**_

"Come on out Ray!"

In front of Riolu came a large black Rayquaza that was towering over him and that said Rayquaza let out a roar and then leveled with Riolu. Riolu was shocked to say the least with his eyes widened and his jaw to the floor.

" _ **Meet Ray, Riolu. He and I have been buddies for five years. Ray can tell you how we met though. Seems appropriate."**_ Ash then went to talk to his mom while leaving the two to talk.

" _ **Umm, hello Rayquaza."**_

" _ **Hello Riolu and please just call me Ray. We're all friends here. Aren't we?"**_

" _ **Yes, of course. How did you meet Ash?"**_

" _ **Well, it all started like this…"**_ Ray began telling him everything.

Meanwhile, with Ash and his mom, they watched the exchange and smiled.

"So Ash, how did you get that outfit of your?"

"From my friend in Sinnoh who offered to do it. D'you like it, mom."

"Yes I do, but…"

She looked down at the gauntlets and saw they had compartments under the leather.

"…What are in those?"

Ash opened them up and saw two rectangular blocks in each. One was a little bigger than the other. Ash realized what they were for and pulled out his Pokedex.

"I think it's a compartment for a Pokedex and a transceiver Mom!"

"I think that if you're mature enough to handle national mode, I suppose you can handle transceiver as well. Let me program it for you. Why don't you leave your map here because the transceiver has one built into it." She walked to the lab and left for a while so Ash went back to see how Ray and Riolu were doing.

" _ **How are you two getting on?"**_ asked Ash.

" _ **Fine Ash. Just finished telling him about your destiny."**_ Said Rayquaza _ **.**_

" _ **What do you think Riolu? Still up for joining?"**_ asked Ash.

" _ **Of course I am. All Pokémon who hears about you act of selflessness for Ray hear should follow you through anything!"**_ said Riolu proudly.

" _ **I'm gonna scan you guys quickly."**_ Ash slotted his Pokedex into place and pointed his forearm to Ray.

 **Rayquaza, It flies in the ozone layer, way up high into the sky. Until recently, No one had ever seen it.**

 **Level: 100**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Air-Lock**

 **Moves: Dragon Ascernity, Outrage, Dragon pulse, Dragon claw, Twister, Draco Meteor, Dragon dance, Fly, Air slash, Aerial ace, Skydrop, Hydro pump, Hydro cannon, Overheat, Incinerate, Flamethrower, Solar beam, Energy ball, Focus blast, Brick-break, Thunder punch, Thunder, Hyper beam, Hyper voice, Extreme speed, scary face, Poison jab, Rest, Protect, Ice beam, Stone edge, ancient power, Steel claw, Crunch.**

 ***Please note that this Pokémon is what professors refer to as 'Shiny'. This means the Pokémon will be up to two to three times stronger than normal.***

"Holy shit… that's quite a lot of moves Ray. Now you Riolu."

 **Riolu, the aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad.**

 **Level: 15**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Inner-Focus, Prankster (Hidden ability)**

 **Moves: Aura sphere, Counter, Brick-break, Quick-attack, Foresight, Endure, Feint, Agility, Rest, Dig, Blaze-kick (egg-move).**

"Wow Riolu, that's an impressive move set. How on earth do you know Aura sphere?" Ash asked. Riolu just shrugged. Ash's mom then reappeared behind him with a transceiver.

"Hey Ash! Here's your transceiver!" She shouted from the lab.

"Okay! I'm coming!" Ashe returned Ray to his poke ball, then picked up Riolu and placed him on his shoulder and walked to the lab.

"Okay Ash. Here you go." Ash took it and placed it into the slot on his right arm.

"Thanks mom! How does Riolu know aura sphere?"

"We think it's genetics but unsure. I took all the samples I could from him and I'll just start searching for clues. How did you scan of Ray go?"

"Mom, he knows thirty-five different moves!" Ash shouted.

"Wow. Could I do some experiments on him when you finish the League?"

"Sure, but I'll need to ask him. I think he'll say yes as long as he doesn't die from it."

His Mom smiled at his son and knew it was time.

"Well mom, I better get moving. I wanna reach Viridian before sun down and catch a few Pokémon."

"Okay Ash. Be wary of Spearow and Beedrill swarms. Officer Jenny issued a warning. And please call me when you get to Viridian. And by the way, Leaf called and asked me to sponsor her while you were out with Ray and Riolu."

"That's cool. Did you accept?"

"I did, she was scared of asking but I knew what she wanted."

"Thanks mom. For everything!"

Ash gave his mom a hug before going towards route one but not before hearing the words, "Don't forget to change your you-know-what!"

Ash winced at that comment and gave a simple wave back while Riolu was giggling at Ash's mom but also waving.

It was the beginning of the journey for Ash'n Ray.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Along Route 1

It was a great morning in Ash's mind: he got a new outfit, got Leaf to get his mum as a sponsor instead of Oak and the other things. Other things being: revealing Ray to his mum and her accepting him and his mum gifting him a Riolu as well as a couple more rare gadgets like the transceiver and the upgraded Pokedex. Fair to say the morning was great. Ash was enjoying reliving this morning until Riolu began tugging on his jacket.

"What is it Riolu?" Ash questioned.

" _ **Up there Ash!"**_ Riolu pointed to a big bird in the sky.

"Wow! That's a Pidgeotto! Quick use Aura sphere to get its attention!"

Riolu charged up the sphere and sent it hastily towards the bird Pokémon. The sphere hit the Pokémon right in the nape and it was not happy and turned to face its foe, which revealed the Pokémon more as well as what it actually was.

"Wait Riolu! That's a Pidgey, not a Pidgeotto! It's huge for it's species!"

" _ **It would make a great ally Ash, from what I'm hearing."**_ Rayquaza called.

The now identified Pidgey, landed on the ground opposite Riolu and got into a battle position and was taunting Riolu, which earned a growl from him.

"Seems our new friend has done this before. Riolu use Agility into Quick attack!" Riolu did so and was going at a perilous speed towards the Pidgey and it decided to counter with it's own Quick attack. The two attacks me but the Pidgey was sent flying backwards. Ash decided to capitalize on this.

"Riolu, use Brick-break while it's dazed." Riolu jumped into the air and came down with a glowing fist onto the Pidgey, but this lone Pidgey was more than meets the eye. The Pidgey glanced up to the impeding Riolu and flapped its wings on the ground, which moved it out of the Brick-break's way. It then used its wing more repeatedly this time and got high into the air and used it's egg move, Brave-bird. Ash saw this and his eyes widened but stopped when he came up with a plan.

"Riolu, stand in front of the tree and wait for my command." Riolu hesitantly stood in front of the tree but wasn't too far away from it. The Pidgey was now descending faster at Riolu and he was getting worried with what was going through Ash's mind at this moment.

"Riolu, used dig quickly!" Riolu dug just in time but the Pidgey panicked as it tried to stop but instead crashed into the tree and landed with a loud thud.

"Go poke ball!" The poke ball hit the Pidgey, which was absorbed in a red aura and in three beeps was caught.

"Well done Riolu, we just caught our first Pokémon!" Riolu started cheering at their achievement. Ah then hovered his Pokedex wrist over the newly caught Pidgey's poke ball, "Let see what makes this Pidgey special."

 **Pidgey, It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back.**

 **Level: 17**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Ability: Keen-Eye, Big-Pecks (Hidden Ability)**

 **Moves: Gust, Aerial-ace, Brave-bird, Sand attack, Tackle, Quick attack, Air cutter (egg move).**

"That's an incredible move-set! Must've been going easy on you Riolu." Ash gave Riolu a mischievous grin.

" _ **Hah! Don't make me laugh"**_ Riolu pouted. _ **"Ash, there's someone approaching here quickly."**_

Ash raised his head and saw it was one of the trainers who had to wait a month and got an actual starter, he thinks.

"Hey Ashton!" The trainer called, which made Ash flinch.

"It's _Ash_. Okay?" Ash gritted out.

"Yeah sure. My names Greg, I was just wandering if you've seen a large Pidgey pass by?" The trainer questioned.

"Yeah I did. I just caught it."

This made the guy very pissed.

"What! I've been after that Pidgey all morning! I deserve it more than you!" He shouted.

"Then why didn't you catch it?" Ash questioned.

"I tried to, but it beat both my Pokémon and then I had to go home and heal both of them until I saw it again a few minutes ago but it turned away and came towards you because it was scared."

"My guess is that this Pidgey turned away from you because it didn't think of you as much of a challenge and came to me hoping of finding a real trainer. Not you."

"I'm a better trainer than you'll ever be!"

"Then put your money where your mouth is Greg. Battle me." Ash taunted.

"Fine, one on one. Squirtle let's go!" He threw his ball and out came a turtle-like Pokémon with blue arms and legs and an elongated tail.

"Riolu, lets finish this quickly. I want to heal my new Pidgey and get going. You first, Greg."

"Squirtle, use Tackle!" The turtle began running at Riolu with a white force in front of it.

"Riolu, Agility into Quick-attack again!" Riolu sprinted towards the Squirtle at a phenomenal pace and sent it flying backwards and hitting its trainer making it faint.

"What was that you were saying about being a better trainer than I'll ever be?" Ash said with a hint of Sarcasm making Greg go red faced.

"This isn't over Ash! I will beat you! Be at a tournament in Pewter city in three weeks so I can put you in your place!" Greg said with a huff and took off towards Viridian city.

" _ **Sore loser. That was incredibly underwhelming Ash. Please can we avoid new trainers?"**_ Riolu asked.

"Hmm…a tournament in Pewter city. What do you think they'll reward for top prize?"

" _ **Most likely a Pokémon Ash. Varies on what type of tournament it is."**_ Ray said.

"Well…we do need more Pokémon. Yeah, why not, let's be there in three weeks and conquer it!" Ash said while fist pumping that made Riolu jump in the air with glee and Ray chuckle at their antics.

" _ **Ash lets heal our new friend and introduce ourselves."**_ Ray recommended.

"Right Ray. Come on out Pidgey!" The Bird Pokémon came out and looked at Ash and narrowed it's eyes slightly.

"It's okay girl, I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm a Pokémon trainer. I'm just going to heal you with my heal pulse. Is that okay with you?" The bird nodded and allowed Ash to do his work. Ash concentrated his aura into a pink ball and grazed it over Pidgey's body and all her wounds were healed and he astonished her but it was only the beginning.

"Pidgey, now that your part of my team, I was hoping to create an aura bond with you. Is that okay?" Pidgey looked down for a moment and then looked at Ash with determination in her eyes and nodded. Ash placed his hand on her head and they were surrounded by a blue glow before it disappeared and their bond was complete.

"You hear me alright Pidgey?" Ash asked.

" _ **I hear you Ash! Quite cool that you can understand me!"**_ Pidgey answered excitedly.

"I'm glad as well. Why did you avoid that guy from earlier?"

" _ **He was deemed unworthy by me when I beat both his Pokémon earlier this morning and I prefer to have a trainer who can make me stronger not drag me down to his level."**_ Pidgey grunted.

" _ **Understandable little one. You are young and you wish to make the most of your maiden years unlike most in your species who prefer to simply go with the flow,"**_ Ray said with appreciation.

" _ **Who're you?"**_ Pidgey questioned.

" _ **I am Ray, Ash's oldest friend and first Pokémon, little one."**_

" _ **Why do you have a name but Riolu doesn't?"**_

" _ **My full name is a 'mouthful' according to Ash."**_ Ray said disapprovingly.

" _ **What is your full name?"**_ Pidgey said while raising her eyebrows.

" _ **Rayquaza."**_ Ray stated. Immediately, Pidgey's eyes were saucers and her mouth hung open.

" _ **You might want to close your mouth Pidgey before the Zubat make a new nest."**_ Riolu joked, which made Pidgey snap out of it and glare at Riolu.

"I'll show him to you later. Have you seen a lake around here Pidgey?"

" _ **Yes I have. I was heading to it before you caught me. It's just through those trees over there. Be careful though, it's the home of the red Gyarados."**_

"A shiny Gyarados? We could always use another snake on our team, right?"

" _ **I would be careful Ash. This Gyarados has warded off many trainers with some of the most fearful Pokémon."**_ Pidgey warned.

" _ **Can you name anyone in particular?"**_ Riolu asked.

" _ **No, but I can name the type of Pokémon they used and what they look like if that helps."**_ Pidgey replied.

"It would be useful to know what kind of opponents it's beaten."

" _ **There was a man with a lot of dragons but his best was a Dragonite. He had red spiky hair from what I remember."**_ Pidgey observed the look on Ash's face and she could tell that it was someone major.

"That's Lance Wataru! He's Kanto champion and even with all his dragons and his legendary Dragonite, he couldn't beat this thing. Damn I want it even more now!" Ash shouted before Pidgey continued.

" _ **The most recent challenge was yesterday where a women with long blond hair tried to catch it with this land shark Pokémon type thing. She had weird friends with her. The most noticeable of the group was a man with a red Mankey on its head."**_ The group laughed aloud before Ash said who it was.

"That must've been Cynthia Shirona from what you've described. That Pokémon she had with her was a Garchomp. It's more powerful than Lance's Dragonite by a long way. I wonder what the Sinnoh champion is doing here at this time? Guess we'll need to meet her and find out, but first lets get that Gyarados!"

" _ **Ash have you not listened to a thing we've said! It's dangerous we can't handle it! Even in numbers, me and Riolu won't be enough to beat it."**_

"Don't worry, I'm not using either of you two," Ash paused, which allowed Riolu and Pidgey to release the breathes they've been holding in. Ash continued, "I'll use Ray. Let's go to the lake now."

They walked for while before they came to clearing with a large lake and to their right they saw the giant shiny Gyarados. It was mostly red with a yellowish underbelly and white fins along the top of its body and protruding from its mouth. Its face was the definition of anger at this moment because it wasn't finding its battle with a red haired, boyish looking girl challenging. It shrugged off all the water and psychic attacks from the girl's Starmie and Staryu like it was nothing before sending a thunder attack back to them, which knocked out both the Pokémon and destroyed the girl's bike. The girl fainted with fear and was being swarmed by Beedrill.

"Pidgey and Riolu, take out those Beedrill then tend to the girl and her Pokémon while me and Ray handle that behemoth." Ash ordered. The behemoth saw the teen and saw him as another feeble challenge. Boy it was wrong.

"Ray, bring the madness!" Ash threw Ray's Poke ball and out came a ten meter long black snake.

The Gyarados looked at Ray before looking at Ash and back at Ray and was shocked to say the least. How can this young boy tame this spawn of fear and darkness? The Gyarados started by charging energy before firing it off towards Ray.

"Ray match it with your own hyper beam!" Ray charged up his hyper beam at a quicker rate of three seconds from the usual five to seven seconds and the two attacks met and both were still standing.

"Ray use Thunder full power!" Lightening surrounded Ray's body before firing it off towards the still immobilized Gyarados. It didn't even wince. Ash and Ray were wide-eyed. How did this Gyarados not even stutter at one of most powerful electric attacks from the most powerful Legendary? Ash was stunned and asked, "How on earth did it survive?"

" _ **Probably built up a tolerance after all these years being hunted by trainers and champions alike. Suggest a new strategy Ash."**_ Ray replied.

"I hear ya Ray, use Aerial-ace!" Ray charged towards the Gyarados at a blitzing speed and hit the Gyarados and did more damage than the thunder surprisingly.

" _ **Physical attacks do more damage Ash! Use physical based moves!"**_ Ray Called.

"In that case, use double Dragon claw!" Ray's claws glowed and he slashed the Gyarados and it let out an ear-piercing roar then retaliated with point blank ice beam then Ray let out a louder roar.

"Ray counter with hyper beam, quickly!" Ray hit the Gyarados head on with his hyper beam and the Gyarados screeched in pain before collapsing on the shoreline with swirling eyes. Ash looked at Ray and gave him a pat on the nose before returning him. He ran over to the Gyarados and threw a poke ball at it and in three beeps it was his.

"Yes! I just caught a Gyarados on my first day as a trainer!" His other two Pokémon jumped in glee before calming down and releasing their new member.

The Gyarados let out a roar before looking at Ash and his other two Pokémon and was cautious at first before looking at the teen curiously and saw that the boy wasn't even worried at the sight of her.

"Easy girl, I just want to heal my new member of the family if that's okay with you." The Gyarados softened and remembered when it was younger when her siblings abandoned her because of the strange color she was and her parents wouldn't do anything to help her. Family was something she secretly wanted and allowed the teen to do his work. She nodded in approval and Ash used heal pulse on her skin, which healed all the burns and grazes from the fight with Ray. The Gyarados was shocked at the teen's powers and knew there was something special with him. _'Maybe being caught was good'_ she thought in her mind.

"Alright girl, you should be feeling good. Am I right?" The Gyarados nodded.

"Gyarados, now that you're part of the family, I want to form an aura bond with you. Is that okay?" Gyarados was stunned.

 _This teen can manipulate aura! Some spend ages learning how to do basics and this kid is a pro already. I think being caught is better than ever now!_ Gyarados nodded and gave a smile of understanding to Ash who relaxed at it. He touched her nose and they were surrounded by blue aura before it disappeared and the bond was complete.

"You hear me Gyarados?"

" _ **I hear you fine. What is your name aura guardian?"**_

"Ash Ketchum and the Shiny Rayquaza you fought was Ray. He and I have been friends for five years. I'll answer your questions in a bit. The girl is about to wake up. Can you wait a couple of minutes?" Gyarados nodded before being returned to her ball. Ash ran over to Riolu and his newly evolved Pidgeotto.

"Well done Pidgeotto, you evolved! How did the fight with the Beedrill go? Also let me scan you."

 **Pidgeotto, very protective of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder.**

 **Level: 17**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Ability: Keen-Eye, Big-Pecks (Hidden Ability)**

 **Moves: Gust, Aerial-ace, Brave-bird, Twister, Sand attack, Tackle, Quick attack, Double team, Air cutter (egg move).**

 ** _"_ Very well Ash. Riolu pelted them with Aura spheres while I took them out with Aerial-ace." **Pidgeotto answered.

"Lets heal the girls Pokémon and try wake the girl up." The two nodded and they brought her Pokémon to the shallow area where Ash healed the two starfish Pokémon easily but he was getting tired from using heal pulse a lot. After healing them he went to check on the girl who began to stir awake. Her eyes opened and she gazed upon the teenager with a dark outfit for a second before she widened her eyes and panicked about the Gyarados and her Pokémon.

"Where's my Pokémon? Did that Gyarados eat them?" she rushed the words out.

"Nice to meet you too. Your Pokémon are fully healed and the Gyarados is gone."

"Sorry…my name is Misty Waterflower and thank you for healing my Pokémon but did you see where that Gyarados went?"

"Yes I know where it went. It's…"

"Where! It's because I want it so I can become the greatest water trainer ever, even though I'm scared of Gyarados." She interrupted.

"Yeah I know where it is, it's right here." Ash threw his poke ball and out came the red snake, which gave out a roar before looking at Ash and smiling and then laying her eyes upon Misty who was angry and scared at the same time at a certain raven haired trainer.

"How on earth did someone like you catch that Gyarados!" Misty shouted.

"What do you mean someone like me?" Ash asked.

"Someone who is a nobody, weak and a newbie trainer." She said casually that stung Ash deep down but got him riled up.

"Well then Misty Waterflower, allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Ash Ketchum, I am an Aura-Guardian and the owner of the red Gyarados that so many covet but cannot capture as well as a rare Riolu that knows Aura-sphere. And this nobody just saved your life and your Pokémon and you have the audacity to call me weak. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"You don't deserve that Pokémon, I need it more than you! My dream of being the best water type trainer will be complete if I tame that beast," Misty said.

"Didn't you say that you were afraid of Gyarados'?" Ash asked with amusement in his voice.

"I can work around that…"

"Then work around not having her because we've already shared an aura bond and I sure as shit am not going to give her away because you believe that you're superior to me. It doesn't matter what Pokémon you have but matters how you train it. There are more Gyarados in the sea and other lakes and you can train a different one to become just as strong as the one I caught so for now sayonara and good riddance!" Ash shouted, which made Gyarados and Riolu growl while Pidgeotto looked at her menacingly.

"I'm not leaving you until you pay for my bike because that Gyarados destroyed it before you caught it!" Misty retorted.

"There's a special word you just used there that means I don't have to pay for your bike and that word is before so go away."

"No! I don't care what you did before…"

"Before what! Before saving your life from the Beedrill! Before healing your Pokémon! If you want to travel with me, this is not a good start." Ash interrupted.

Misty was finally taken back from what Ash said. He willingly saved her life and her Pokémon and she was giving him shit in return. The truth hurts. Ash returned Pidgeotto and Gyarados before walking back onto route one and while he was doing that, he though it was a good time to get to know his new member.

"So Gyarados, what's your story?"

" _ **I was born over a century ago and I am among the oldest of my kind."**_

"You have a similar story to Ray at the moment. Being the oldest and most powerful in existence as well as shiny. Sorry, please continue." Ash interrupted.

" _ **When I was a Magikarp, my siblings avoided me and joined other families in berating me for my skin color and my parents didn't do much to help dull the pain I felt inside. I was alone and sad for the first part of my life."**_ Gyarados visibly saddened.

"Now you sound like me Gyarados. For the first part of my childhood, I was shunned by the other kids because of a spoilt brat named Gary Oak would ask them to help gang up on me. My mum wanted to help, but she couldn't do anything because they would just shrug it off as nothing. I felt alone until I made my first true friend…Ray."

" _ **I'm glad that you found a friend Ash. I only found peace in anger unfortunately. As I got older my hatred brewed for other Pokémon and I thought my last chance was to hopefully be caught by a human so I could feel useful, so I could feel loved. How I was wrong."**_

"Why? What happened?" Ash asked alarmed.

" _ **I allowed myself to be captured by three younger humans but when they saw me, they laughed at me and called me a monster. At that moment, I lost it. I evolved and went into a rage and obliterated all of their Pokémon before scaring them off. Over the years, many trainers try to catch me with electric type Pokémon hoping to gain an advantage over me, but after a while, I built up a tolerance of electric attacks. Now that I'm this old, I gained quite a reputation among you humans and so I gave all of you another chance hoping I would feel the one thing I coveted. To feel needed."**_

"Don't worry Gyarados, in my group, you'll always be needed." Ash reassured.

" _ **Many thanks Ash. I look forward to being trained by you."**_ Gyarados said cheerfully.

"Let me scan your poke ball and see what moves you know."

 **Gyarados, rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage.**

 **Level: 68**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Ability: Intimidate, Moxie (Hidden ability)**

 **Moves: Dragon rage, Dragon dance, Twister, Rain dance, Agua tail, Hydro pump, scald, Thrash, Leer, Hyper beam, Flamethrower, Ice fang, Ice beam.**

 ***Please note that this Pokémon is what professors refer to as 'Shiny'. This means the Pokémon will be up to two to three times stronger than normal. ***

"That's a good move set Gyarados." As Ash finished hearing all of Gyarados' moves, he senses a strong presence in the sky and looks up and sees a rainbow like Pokémon.

" _ **Ash, release me."**_ Rayquaza ordered.

"Alright Ray, come on out!" Ray ascended up into the sky and called out to the Pokémon and it came towards them and landed in front of Ash and Ray.

" _ **By Arceus himself, Rayquaza you are alive!"**_ The bird cawed.

" _ **Yes old friend I am. The day is coming and this is Arceus' chosen and I am his Pokémon."**_ Ray said solemnly.

" _ **Didn't you think humans were purges to the earth and you tried to overrule Arceus' decision on being the chosen ones guide?"**_

" _ **I was young and rash but only until recently did I change my opinion about humans. That is thanks to Ash. He willingly helped me after another human with malicious intent injured me. Ho-oh, you know what you must do now."**_

" _ **I was skeptical of the chosen one a few years back and would've only given him a part of myself, a feather or a nail clipping if he was disrespectful, but now I see that this chosen one, this Ash is what the world needs. Ash, I would be honored to be your Pokémon."**_ Ho-oh replied. Ash and Riolu's jaw dropped and were replaced by huge grins. Ash threw his poke ball at Ho-oh and in three beeps was his.

"Lets see what type of moves he knows." He hovered his Pokedex over Ho-oh's ball.

 **Ho-oh, it will reveal itself before a pure-hearted Trainer by shining its bright, rainbow-colored wings.**

 **Level: 91**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Pressure, Regenerator (Hidden Ability)**

 **Moves: Sacred Fire, Overheat, Fire blast, Heat wave, Flamethrower, Incinerate, Flame charge, Sunny day, Will-O-Wisp, Brave-bird, Fly, Sky drop, Aerial Ace, Gust, Future sight, Dream-eater, Psychic, Extrasensory, Rest, Thunder, Charge beam, Thunder wave, Weather ball, Hyper-beam.**

"That's an interesting move set. Not as varied as Ray's but still quite powerful. I can't believe how lucky I am to have two legendries. Mom is going to freak out when she finds out about this." Ash and Riolu chuckled at the last part. They continued down route 1 before running into an officer.

"Halt in the name of the…Ash?" The woman asked.

"Hi Linda, nice to see you again," Ash replied.

"What a pleasant surprise, I'm guessing you've become a trainer today haven't you?" Jenny queried.

"Yeah I have. This is my buddy Riolu."

"Lu Riolu!"

"He says hi," Ash chuckled.

"He's cute Ash, I'm guessing he's your starter, isn't he?"

"Yeah he is."

"Have you been catching Pokémon? It's always helpful to catch a few, especially at the start of your journey."

"Yes _Mum_ , I have."

"What have you caught?"

"A Pidgey that evolved into a Pidgeotto around half an hour ago and the shiny red Gyarados in the lake."

"A Pidgeotto will prove…WAIT! You caught the shiny Gyarados in the lake! How?" This visibly shook Jenny.

"I…umm…asked Riolu to fire aura-sphere repeatedly and finished with a force palm to the eye that took it out," Ash lied, he knew the less people who knew about the legendries, the better.

"Is that true Riolu?"

"Lu Riolu!"

"Alright, I believe you Ash. Do you want a lift to the Pokémon center before the storm arrives?"

"Sure, if it doesn't interrupt your schedule."

"Nonsense, you're my friend and I have to turn in before the storm arrives, now get on!" Jenny ordered. They made an hours walk condense into a five minute bike ride because Jenny is a maniac and mounted curbs and sidewalks to get Ash to his destination.

"Thanks Linda. Good luck with your job," Ash said

"Thanks Ash, you too. Be careful though, I was originally placed on the outskirts of town to warn people of thieves in the city. Be on the look out and see ya!" Jenny took off to the police station and went to the Pokémon center's Nurse Joy at the front desk.

"Hi there and welcome to the Viridian city Pokémon center. I am the resident nurse Joy, how may I help you today?" Nurse Joy asked joyfully.

"Please can you give these two a checkup and him as well please?" Ash said while handing Nurse Joy Riolu and her Chansey two poke balls containing Pidgey and Gyarados. "Please can I also have a room tonight?"

"Of course sir, room sixteen is available and your Pokémon should be done within a few minutes"

"Okay that's cool. I'm just going to give my mum a call. Where are the video phones?"

"Just over there in the back."

"Thank you." Ash walked over to the videophone and decided to talk to his mom about his recent captures. He wasn't at all surprised to find her looking restless but with the news he was about to give her, she would be up for another couple of hours.

" _Ash it's good to hear from you. How have you been?"_ Delia said.

"I've been well mum. Have you seen my recent capture?"

" _No, I'm just about to check them now. I hope you caugh…"_ Her eyes widened at the last two of Ash's catches, _"You caught the shiny Gyarados and Ho-oh! How on earth did you manage that?"  
_

"Ray took out Gyarados but it seemed impervious to any electric attack so we used a point black hyper beam and Ho-oh wanted to come along after he reasoned with Ray," Ash replied casually.

" _Ash you must let me study the three of them now. Think of the scientific breakthroughs we could discover!"_ She said ecstatically.

"Sure, but can you increase my limit to twelve. It's technically allowed."

" _If you let me study them in return."_

"Okay mum, after the tournament in Pewter city in a few weeks, I'll send all three to you. Deal?"

" _Deal."_

" **Will Ash Ketchum come to the reception please, Ash Ketchum to the reception."**

"I have to go now mum, is the limit changed?"

" _Yes it has been changed honey. Love you. Bye!"_ Ash closed the videophone and made his way to the reception and was greeted by Riolu and Nurse Joy.

"All your Pokémon are at full health and all they need now is a good night sleep and they'll be in tip top shape tomorrow. I must say I am very impressed with you catching the red Gyarados," Joy praised.

"She didn't give you any trouble did she?"

"No, none at all. She was surprisingly docile towards us and accepted all treatment." Ash took his poke balls back and placed them around his belt.

"Thank you Nurse joy for ever…"

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Wow a talking Meowth. Never though my first encounter with team rocket would be like this. It's quite disappointing." Ash joked, which made Riolu and his other Pokémon in the aura bond giggle.

"Hand over all the Pokémon and nobody gets hurt starting with that Riolu!" the Meowth called.

"What are you going to do kitty cat?" Ash taunted.

"This you twerp! Feel my fury swipes!" The Meowth lunged forward but instead was caught by Ash at the neck and he was struggling to breath at this point so Ash sent him back at the other two and knocked the two over.

"Riolu, let's use aura sphere!" Both of them charged up an aura-sphere and sent it towards the rockets and sent them flying out the ceiling.

"Team rocket blasting off at the speed of light!" The three shouted in unison and immediately Officer Jenny came in on her motorcycle with a familiar redhead.

"We have a driveway Jenny, so please use it. I don't like scrubbing out the tire marks," Joy said angrily.

"Sorry about that Nurse Joy but I found this girl freezing in the wet and when I saw three people fly out the ceiling, I expected the worse. Is everyone alright?" Said Jenny.

"Everything is fine thanks to Ash and his Riolu," replied Joy.

"What happened here Ash?" Questioned Jenny.

"Two team Rocket thugs and a talking Meowth came here trying to kidnap all the Pokémon and wanted Riolu first, so I taunted their Meowth and when he got close threw him right back sending them falling. Riolu and me then used aura-sphere, which sent them flying through the roof as you saw. I'm really sorry for any damage I caused." Ash said with a hint of guilt.

"It's quite alright Ash. You and Riolu sure are powerful if you can send them flying that far like you did," Jenny praised.

"Yes, thanks to you, all the Pokémon here are safe and sound so don't worry about the roof. I'm also going to tell all my family members about you as well," Joy said in an angelic tone. Ash smiled at their appraisal before looking at Misty seriously as did Riolu.

"I came to apologize for earlier. I guess you are quite strong if you can beat down international criminals like it was nothing," Misty said.

"It was nothing, they were quite weak judging by the ineffectiveness of their Meowth. I accept your apology Misty," Ash smiled at her like Riolu.

"I was wandering if I could travel with you for a while. You want to become a Pokémon master so I assume you'll compete in the league, which requires all eight badges," Misty asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not but I train alone, that is the number one rule when travelling with me. Okay?" Ash said.

"Fine."

"Cool. Lets say we leave here at eight and begin crossing the Viridian forest then. Sound good?"

"Yeah sure. See you then." Misty walked off to the reception to get a room while Ash went to his. He unlocked his room and he took off all his clothes apart from his underwear and shirt and collapsed into bed with Riolu snuggling up to his side.

* * *

 **Hey guys FJ or FormulaJinx here with the latest chapter of Ash'n Ray and I also went back through and edited things to make it more understandable. I wanna give a huge Thank you to all of you for all the follows and favourites this story is receiving. Over 1200 views so far with over 140 follows and over 120 favourites as well as 30 reviews! Thank you so much! For now though, I'm out. Peace.**


End file.
